


Claimed

by darasayyy



Series: Omega T'Challa and  Alpha Erik Fics [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alpha Erik Killmonger, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega T'Challa (Marvel), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darasayyy/pseuds/darasayyy
Summary: A/B/O dynamics"I'll tell you exactly what you are pretty boy." He said his voice dipping another octave. "You're mineWhat if the Jabari didn't find T'Challa after he was thrown over the waterfall? An omega T'Challa being claimed by Alpha Erik.





	1. Chapter 1

When he first presented as an omega T'Challa knew his Baba was disappointed.

 

His father never outwardly said it or went out of his way to let him know.

 

But T'Challa knew. He remembered the whispers of the council about the king's omega heir.

 

How could an omega be king? When they couldn't even inherit land? He remembers leaving his room after his first heat and feeling embarrassed. Wondering just what was going to happen to him. Was his father going to have him mated off?

 

His fears were put to rest quickly though. His Baba had declared that no council member was to speak on his son's omega-hood. That if anyone was caught it would be treason to the crown. He also declared that T'Challa was still his heir.

 

Much to the disappointment of some of the council.

 

However, his Baba had stood tall though in the meeting and declared that if any council member had problems with his heir they were welcome to challenge him.

 

No one did.

 

Since then however, T'Challa worked twice as hard at everything he did. From training to lessons he excelled.

 

 He refused to let his gender get the best of him especially since he didn't need an alpha or want an alpha.

 

He was fine.

 

No knot was going to define him.

 

Ever.

 

~

 

"My king! My king!"

 

A frantic voice called as a woman ran in the room where the newly crowned king sat.

 

Erik looked up at the intruder in his throne room.  The alpha watched with barely concealed amusement as the Dora Milaje stood to action. Spears up as if this farmer woman stood a chance against them.

 

She was clearly no threat, but he had to comment their effort.

 

"Let her through" He commanded as a scent wafted through the room.

 

Erik quickly scented her.

 

 She carried a scent on her that was not her own. Hers was salty and screamed of a years old claim. Her scent was one of a lowly beta.

 

 The scent she carried however was sweet, and tangy at the same time. It reminded him of the smell of tarts his mother would make sometimes when he was a child. Of the summers in Oakland before his father was murdered.

 

 The scent was undoubtedly omega.

 

Curiosity piqued he watched as the woman was led to the middle of the throne room, where she shakenly bowed before standing up and keeping her eyes averted.

 

"What do you want?" he said as he gestured for her to talk trying not to let his impatience be known.

 

"M-my king me and my brother were fishing near the edge of the river that runs through our village when we found…" She paused and looked up at her new king with fear on her face. "We found T'Challa and-"

 

Erik cut her off with a sardonic chuckle "You came here to tell me you found a body?" He questioned loudly smirking as he looked around. Surely even a peasant knew what to do with the body of the dead, now disgraced king.

 

The woman shook her head and then continued with her previous sentence. "No, my king. He is...uh… he is alive."

 

~

 

All T'Challa could feel was heat.

 

His body was shaking with need.

 

He needed so bad he could feel it in every breathe he took. He could feel that he was tied up and not even moving against the sheets around his body alieved the want he felt.

 

Opening his eyes, he was in a room he recognized.

 

 It was a room made specifically for royal omegas. A room for _breeding_. When he was younger he and Shuri would joke that if either of them ever stepped in there they'd come out with two kids and a third on the way.

 

It didn't seem so funny now.

 

And with the remainder of his strength T'Challa prayed that he wasn't going to be bred, that maybe his mother and Nakia had found a way to overthrow Erik.

 

His prayers went unanswered.

 

As if waiting for T'Challa to finish his feeble prayers Erik stormed through the doors of the breeding chamber. His alpha scent seemed to engulf T'Challa and against his will his body began to strain towards the scent of unclaimed alpha.

 

He tried to bite back his groans but to no avail. And if the look on Erik's face was any measure he knew affect he was having on T'Challa.

 

T'Challa's stomach dropped. There was no way he was going to come out of this unharmed. And as if his body was controlled by something other than himself he could feel his arousal, his need peak. As if he wasn't suffering enough.

 

"Well, well, well," Erik called out teasingly as he walked slowly to the bed T'Challa was on.

 

"Who would've thought old T'Chaka would've left the thrown to a bitch" he said his voice getting deeper as he moved closer to where T'Challa was. Erik made no move to hide just how the omega was affecting him.

 

There was no need to hide in this room.

 

Made specifically to assist in breeding the heat scents wouldn't leave this place and thanks to the vibranium lined walls neither would sound.

 

T'Challa could beg all he wanted, there was no escape.

 

"I…am not…that." T'Challa grunted out finally in reply. He was not a bitch. An omega yes but a bitch never. He would never submit to Erik no matter what his body decided to do.

 

Erik chuckled as he reached the left side of the bed. His eyes drinking in the sight of the previous king withering while unconsciously begging to be fucked. This was victory. He hoped that T'Chaka wherever that fucker ended up was watching in horror as the kid turned vengeful man he left behind in Oakland that night claimed his precious son.

 

 Erik reached a hand out and caressed T'Challa's face with faux gentleness. T'Challa was going to be his. And he dared anyone to try to stop him.

 

"I'll tell you exactly what you are pretty boy." He said his voice dipping another octave. "You're mine"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't wrote smut in a while so be kind

T’Challa felt lips press against his before he was pulled into a kiss.

 

This was not like the sweet almost shy kisses he exchanged with Nakia. This kiss was possessive, hard and angry. Like the clash of angry waves against the shore. This kiss had a purpose. Erik wanted him to know that T’Challa was his.

 

T’Challa groaned as Erik’s scent clashes against his senses. After what seemed like a lifetime of possession Erik finally let go of lips.

 

Erik’s hands began to roughly explore his body. Taking extra time to highlight bruises he made the day of the challenge.

 

Erik watched in amusement as T’Challa tried to hide his grunts.

 

“Don’t ever muffle your sounds around me” He said as he began to strip himself. “Every part of you belongs to me now.”

 

T’Challa couldn’t focus. It was like as soon as his mind realized Erik was stripping the only thing he could think about was getting claimed. He wanted it so bad that without his permission his mouth opened and he called out almost desperately "Alpha".

 

He felt flushed with shame. But what other options did he have? He couldn’t beat Erik before and he definitely didn’t stand a chance now while his heat ran through his body.

 

"Please...” he said after a minute his voice breathy as he stared unabashedly at Erik’s naked body.

 

T'Challa's heat addled brain would not let his eyes leave Erik’s body. Erik possessed that natural sort of dominance something only an alpha could manage to convey with just simple movement. It was mesmerizing and like an addict he watched with thinly veiled anticipation as Erik crawled on the bed

 

“I can tell you want this pretty boy” Erik said as he began to leave bites on T’Challa’s collarbone. His hand moving down to idly touch T’Challa’s dick. “I could scent you before I even opened the door. Even in your sleep your body was begging to be filled. You were begging for my dick, your body knows it belongs to me”

 

T’Challa jerked as if he was hit and grounded his pelvis into Erik’s large palm. His body wanted this so bad, and as he moved on the bed he could feel Erik’s hot heavy erection against his thigh. Shaking with anticipation he continued to grind himself against Erik while releasing breathy moans of "Please" and "Don't stop"

 

Erik’s hand left his dick and T’Challa found himself missing the heat of it. He groaned moving his body in a way to convey that he wanted that touch back. Why was his Alpha teasing him?

 

“Like that huh?” Erik whispered against T’Challa’s neck. He smirked as T’Challa’s body jerked against his. Begging to be fucked.

 

He wouldn’t have to beg much longer.

 

Erik’s fingers found T’Challa’s wet and weeping hole. And he reveled in the way T'Challa's moans changed as he added another finger. T’Challa’s body accepted him easily and after a couple of minutes of fingering him Erik grew impatient.

 

He was ready to claim his omega.

 

~

 

If T’Challa had the words to explain the feeling of being claimed, he would say it felt _full._  As Erik’s thick dick pushed in his virgin entrance he felt exceedingly full. But even that couldn't fully explain everything he was feeling at the moment.

 

He moaned loud and arched his body up as if that would relieve him from the stretching of Erik’s girth. It didn’t if anything it made Erik more eager to continue to push on.

 

Erik’s hot heavy body held him down as he began to thrust. Matching his thrusts with T'Challa's movements he quickly found a rhythm that fit them both.

 

“Fuck” Erik groaned. “You’re so tight pretty boy”

 

T’Challa moaned. He could feel everything. Every thrust in him felt like they were pushing some unknown metaphysical boundaries and he found himself closing his eyes and letting the feel of pleasure over take him.

 

It didn't take long before he felt the telltale signs of Erik’s knot beginning to expand. His moaning must have changed because he could hear Erik muttering about how he was going to “Fill him up”

 

And then like a storm his orgasm came upon him and he felt the warm spurt of cum on his stomach. Slightly embarrassed and feeling suddenly fatigued he looked up at Erik with hooded eyes.

 

Erik chuckled. “Good boy” His voice husky he watched as T’Challa slid in and out of an ecstasy induced sleep.

 

Erik began to moan and sped his thrusts up. Leaning over he placed a final bite on T’Challa’s neck before giving into the feeling and releasing his seed deep into the fallen king.

 

~

 

When T’Challa awoke next he was confused.

 

He felt sticky and disgusting. Every movement he made seemed to push Erik’s seed out of him and he felt dirty. His whole body ached, and if he focused he could feel…leaking? His eyes snapped open. It wasn’t some sort of sick nightmare, he had actually been claimed during a heat.

 

T’Challa's  heart dropped. There was no escaping a bond made during heat and even if there were there was no way Erik would ever let him go. For a quick moment T’Challa contemplated trying to end his life. But quickly dismissed that thought.

 

He would die with honor. For honor, or at least his sense of honor was all he had left in the world.

 

Bracing himself against the pain he knew he would feel he slowly sat up. He was still tethered to the bed and as he stretched to test the limits he realized he could get to the middle of the bed and that was it.

 

T’Challa looked around the room.

 

It had to have been cleaned while he was sleep. There was no evidence that anyone besides him had been in here. There was no natural light in the room where he was being kept and he felt himself wanting to see outside. Wanting to know how badly Erik made Wakanda.

 

His heart sank. What of Shuri, his mother and Nakia? What evils had Erik reigned upon them? A wave of self-loathing hit him. While he was begging like, like a _bitch_ to be filled where was the rest of his family?

 

He could only pray that they managed to leave after the challenge.

 

Tears began to fall from T’Challa’s eyes as emotion overcame him. He was _weak_. He had been defeated and claimed and he had begged for it. Never had he felt so disgusted with himself as he did in that moment.

 

So, caught up in his feelings of self-loathing that he didn’t notice the door to the chamber opening.

 

~

 

“Why the tears princess?” Erik’s cocky teasing voice called out jerking T’Challa out of his self- misery.

 

T’Challa angrily wiped the tears from his face and stared at Erik as he stalked towards him. His heart sped up and he could feel his body unconsciously lean in the direction where his alpha stood.

 

“Tell me…” T’Challa started trying not to let emotion overcome his speech. “W-what became of my sister and mother?”

 

Erik looked at him. His mouth curving into a smirk. “They went running. Didn’t stick around too long after I threw you over the waterfall.” He shrugged “Pity really, seeing as I was looking forward to catching up with my beloved auntie.”

 

T’Challa let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. They were fine, they were safe, and hopefully they were out of Wakanda. Letting out a silent thank you to the ancestors he stared at his hands trying to compose himself.

 

“What are your plans for me?” T’Challa asked after a couple minutes of silence.

 

Erik chuckled. “You’re mine now. I claimed you my mark rests on your neck.” He started watching T’Challa’s reaction and smirking when he saw a flash of anger.

 

“The whole kingdom knows. Imagine my surprise upon finding out that your omega status was some sort of secret. Why was that pretty boy? Was daddy ashamed of you?” he teased.

“He protected me.” T’Challa countered trying to control his emotions. “My father was a good ma-“

 

“He was a murderer!” Erik snarled. His angry scent filling the room as he stood so he was looking down on T’Challa. “A liar, who couldn’t even face the fact that his prized son was nothing more than a breeder.”

 

“I am more than my biology!” T’Challa said trying to not let his fear show. His own instincts begging him to submit to his alpha.

 

“Not anymore” Erik corrected as he reached out and gripped T’Challa’s face. Leaning close as if he were going to kiss him he continued “you’re _my_ omega, _my_ bitch, and one day you’ll carry _my_ cubs who will inherit Wakanda continuing _my_ legacy.”

 

He let go of T’Challa’s face and began to walk towards the door.

 

“I’ll send a maid to clean you up. Be good…or else.”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guys tell I've been thinking about this ship a lot? Usually the updates will be more spread out. But yeah! Let me know what you think.

The servant sent to help clean him up was a quiet girl named Anai. They had once played together as children and T’Challa wondered how low he must look to her now as he sat bruised, covered in dried cum  

 

Her scent gave off the strong scent of sympathy and T’Challa couldn’t even bring himself to look her in her eyes.

 

She was flanked by two Dora Milaje and they watched him carefully as she undid his bonds. T’Challa wasn’t going to fight them and he wondered briefly if they knew. For today at least, he would concede.

 

Anai led him to the bathroom that was adjoin to the room. In it the small pool sized tub was already filled with water and he was directed to sit in it.

 

T’Challa groaned. As the warm water wrapped around his aching muscles its gentle caress washing away evidence of his shame he couldn’t help but to close his eyes. Bringing his hands to his face he used his palms to rub his eyes. As if he could rub the fatigue and pain away.

 

It didn’t work.

 

Anai filled a bucket with water and offered to pour it over him. T’Challa declined.

 

“No thanks Anai. May I have a rag?” He asked unsure of the orders Erik had given her.

 

She gave him a small sympathetic smile and handed him a rag. “Do you need help my kin-my consort” she corrected herself with a frown.

 

T’Challa shook his head. And watched as she went outside of the bathroom. Presumably to get him clothes?

 

It didn’t matter.

 

Gripping the rag tightly he began to scrub at his body angrily. Ignoring the stings of pain, he brought the rag up to Erik’s mark. It burned. And his hands shook as he scrubbed at it. As if, if he tried hard enough it would go away. He was _dirty_ Erik had _ruined_ him. There was no life for an Omega without their alpha. HE was bound to this _monster_ until one of them died.

 

 T’Challa didn’t even realize he was crying again until Anai rushed back in and snatched the rag away ripping him from his thoughts.

 

“My consort you cannot do that” She said putting the cloth out of his reach. “Your alpha will have our heads. You know how alphas are about their marks.”

 

She used her fingers to gently wipe the tears off of his face. “It is hard. I know” She said softly as she began to wash him lathering his body with soap. “It is never easy submitting especially when you have no choice. I can’t give you anything but words. Know this T’Challa, your mother once endured, and your omega foremothers and fathers did as well. You will too.”

 

After that his bath was done. He was handed a towel to wrap himself up in and walked over to the marble basin in to brush his teeth.

 

Once he was done he reluctantly entered the room where he was held. During his bath the bed had been made and there were clothes laid out for him to wear.

 

T’Challa got dressed quickly and sat on the bed. There was a tray with an array of fruits and meats on it and T’Challa picked at it with no motivation to eat. But under the watchful eyes of the Dora Milaje T’Challa refused to show any more weakness than they’ve already seen.

 

So, despite his lack of appetite he began to eat.

 

~

 

 

Erik was barely listening to the daily report Okoye was giving him. As she reported on the status of people in various areas of his kingdom his mind couldn’t help but wander to the recent turn of events.

 

When the woman came and informed him that T’Challa had survived his fall he was angry at first. Then came surprise and curiosity. He had ordered T’Challa to be bought to him and when his unconscious body was presented to Erik, Erik’s first thought was _mine_.  

 

The need to claim him was intense and primal and altogether very surprising.

 

He had been around omegas before, but he never was really affected by their sickly sweet scents and he had never felt the need to claim one. He had more important shit to do at the time than to be balls deep and stuck with some breeder forever.

 

But with a kingdom at his feet he could take time to work on more _trivial_ pursuits.

 

Claiming T’Challa had been nothing short of glorious. His cries, his groans, his loud moans for more were things that Erik would treasure forever and something he would hoard to himself. No one else would see _his_ T’Challa like that. He’d kill them before they even tried.

 

“My liege?” Okoye’s voice broke him out his thoughts. “Is something wrong?” She looked at him with concern as his scent changed from its regular alpha musk to a thick angry scent.

 

Erik shifted on his throne. “I’m not going to lie, I wasn’t listening to a thing you said.” He admitted arrogantly. Not really caring if she was offended at all. 

 

Okoye looked at her new king as if he was a puzzle she had yet to figure out. 

 

Erik rubbed his face. “You guarded T’Challa most of his life am I right?” He questioned.

 

Okoye nodded giving him a questioning look. 

 

“How long do his heats usually last?”

 

Okoye thought for a while. T’Challa’s heats were an interesting subject and one of the first secrets she learned to keep for her country when she was promoted to general of the Dora Milaje.

 

“At most three days” She replied. “When he was bought here from the river he was at his peak. He’s never had anyone assist him with his heats and now that he’s claimed I’m not sure how he will be affected.” She admitted trying not to let concern for her old king and friend show in her voice.

 

Erik nodded. “Shuri healed people did she not?” He asked rhetorically. He had already walked through her lab and knew its capabilities. “She would have detailed notes of his heat, and she probably helped him track it right?"

 

Okoye nodded. “As ordered by her father, she always tracked T'Challa's heats and took her his vitals before, during and after his heat.”

 

“I want all of her files on him.” Erik ordered. “Anything she has on him regarding his health I want it.”  He waved Okoye away, watching with little interest as she left the throne room.

 

 

~

 

T’Challa was sleep when Erik finally came back to the breeding room.

 

Erik had walked in silently making sure that he did not wake or startle the sleeping omega who had a pillow wrapped in his arms in the center of the bed, sleeping away his face peaceful in sleeps embrace.

 

Erik stared at him for a bit. His eyes drinking up the scene greedily before he stripping himself and wrapping his arms around his omega.

 

It didn’t take long for him to submit to sleep.

 

~

 

T’Challa woke up warm. Burrowing closer to the warmth he couldn’t help but scent the arms he was wrapped up in.

 

_Wait. Arms?_

T’Challa’s eyes shot open and he came face to face with a sleeping Erik. It was unnerving to say the least. With his eyes closed and his face relaxed he almost looked _human_. T’Challa’s eyes left Erik’s face and focused on his arms. How many of the scars on Erik represented innocent victims? How many families had he ruined in his quest for revenge against his Baba and Wakanda? The thought of the countless bodies behind Erik made him feel sick and made the previously warm embrace feel like a cold and hard like a prison.

 

T’Challa tried to shift out of Erik’s embrace to no avail. His movements must have woken the alpha up because the grip tightened.

 

“Where do you think you’re going pretty boy?” Erik questioned voice deep from sleep.

 

T’Challa’s eyes shifted back to Erik’s face and it was like he lost his ability to talk. Thinking of something to say that wasn’t   _anywhere away from you._ After a few seconds he quietly said “I was going to use the washroom. I wanted to take a bath.”

 

Erik wasn’t stupid however. And when T’Challa’s eyes met his he knew his feeble attempt at lying failed.

 

“That’s a good idea pretty boy.” Erik started his mouth slowly curling into a smirk. And to T’Challa’s horror he could feel Erik’s arousal pressed against his stomach.

 

 “Let’s go take a bath.” Erik finished before slowly sitting them both up.

 

The walk to the bathroom felt like a walk to get punished. T’Challa could feel Erik’s intense stare on his backside as he leaned over to run the water to fill the tub. It was slightly unnerving, but he’d be lying to himself if he didn't admit to the wave of arousal that washed over him. He shifted, hoping that Erik wouldn’t notice the sweet smell of arousal that swept through his scent.

 

His hopes were dashed however when Erik arrogantly called out “Don’t worry princess, I’ll fill you up soon.” His voice deep with arousal making T’Challa shiver.

 

T’Challa watched as the water filled the tub making sure to not glance at Erik who was staring at him intently.

 

“You had to know something like this was bound to happen sooner or later.” Erik said as he stalked toward T’Challa stopping when he was directly behind him.

 

T’Challa scoffed. “Bound to happen” He repeated “This was not bound to happen. I-I would’ve” He paused.

 

“You would’ve what pretty boy? Found some beta bitch to spend your life with?” He teased his voice edging on the possessive side.

 

“I had someone I wanted to spend my life with.” He said quietly his thoughts shifting to Nakia and her bright smile. He hoped she had made it safe and was along with Shuri and his mother to far away from Erik and Wakanda.

 

T’Challa cried out in pain as he felt Erik’s hand yank him by his hair. Erik looked angry. His alpha scent had turned sour and T’Challa felt a shiver of fear run through him.

 

“Who” Was all Erik said.

 

T’Challa didn’t answer. What did it matter to Erik? He had him.  T’Challa’s body would never accept another, even if he wanted it too. He would never be free of Erik.

 

Erik yanked harder pulling T’Challa’s attention back to him. “Don’t make me repeat myself pretty boy, you won’t like what I'll do.” He threatened as his eyes almost daring T’Challa to lie to him.

 

“Her name is Nakia” He said after a couple of seconds of silence fell between them.

 

Erik stared at him, his pretty face contorting into an ugly sneer. “Do you think your Nakia would want you now? Huh princess? Look at yourself right now. On your knees like a whore.” He said looking at T’Challa with disgust.

 

T’Challa’s eyes stung with unshed tears. “I. Am. Not. A. Whore.” He spat out in reply wincing as Erik’s grip on his hair increased.

 

“You’re whatever I say you are princess.” Erik replied while maneuvering T’Challa. “Now do as whores do and suck me off”

~

T’Challa stared at the hard length in front of him. Contemplating the best and the easiest way to do this.

 

Erik laughed at the look of confusion on T’Challa’s face. “What? The spoiled princess never sucked dick before?”

 

T’Challa blanched. Of course, he hadn’t, and he was sure Erik knew that. Licking his lips, he tentatively leaned in, sticking his tongue out awkwardly he touched the head. He felt Erik jerk forward.

 

“Go ahead, just put it in your mouth pretty boy. Stop teasing me.” Erik commanded as he guided T’Challa’s mouth to the head of his dick.

 

T’Challa slowly took Erik’s length in his mouth. Quirking his brow at the salty taste he began to suck. He started slowly at first, taking care to listen to Erik’s soft grunts to make sure he was doing it right.

 

“That’s it princess.” Erik moaned as he moved his hands to the back of T’Challa’s neck encouraging him to take in more of him.

 

Erik couldn’t get over the sight of T’Challa on his knees. Never had anyone looked so good with their lips wrapped around his cock. “Look at me pretty boy. I want to see your eyes.”

 

T’Challa’s eyes met his and Erik groaned. T’Challa’s eyes still held some type of innocence that Erik was going to take pleasure in ruining. Erik smirked he could smell T’Challa’s arousal.

 

“You like sucking dick?” Erik muttered huskily as he began to gently thrust his hips forward picking up pace as T’Challa sucked harder.

 

Erik groaned. “I’m going to cum and you’re going to swallow every drop.” He commanded. “if you waste it I’m going to make you lick up and then I will spank you.” Erik begin to moan his thrusts coming fast with a rhythm T’Challa couldn’t meet. “I’m coming pretty boy” he grunted as he spilled inside of T’Challa’s mouth.

 

T’Challa swallowed and winced. Erik didn’t taste bad per say, but it would definitely take some getting used too.

 

Erik turned his attention to the tub, it was filled enough that they could both comfortably sit in.

 

“Get in” he said tilting his head in the direction of the pool his hair swaying with his movement.

 

He watched as T’Challa quickly stripped and slid in the tub. Erik smirked as T’Challa tried to move to the other edge of the tub as if him a little distance would deter the black op from touching him again.

 

In his dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of day seemed to pass by slowly and it wasn’t long before Erik was needed by the council and he knew exactly _who_ they wanted to talk about.

 

There were two choices really.

 

He could tell them that their once thought dead king was alive and now his. Or he could _show_ them, and Erik did always have a thing for dramatics.

 

So, he went to the rooms he claimed as his and got the collar he found while searching through what he presumed was his dead uncles stuff.

 

The collar was nice it was gold with emeralds lining bottom. It was laced with vibranium and Erik could tell it was equipped with a charger, _perfect._ Erik would be lying if he said he wasn’t feeling it and helped that imagining T’Challa wearing his collar while kneeling at his feet painted a pretty mental picture.

 

When he was done admiring the collar he handed a servant girl with instructions to get T’Challa dressed and then bring him to the throne room.

 

Smirking he stalked down the hall. He couldn’t wait to see their reactions.

 

~

 

T’Challa had spent the time after their bath in relative peace. Erik had left soon after so he able to rest his aching muscles. He had laid in the bed for what seemed liked hours before his brief reprieve was interrupted by a knock on the door.

 

“Come in” He called not even bothering to lift his head up.

 

It was Anai and in her hands were some clothes and a _collar?_ T’Challa glared. Collars were vile things and would’ve been one of the first things he changed about Wakanda if he were still king.

 

Anai looked at T’Challa sympathetically. Collars in Wakanda were usually used for wayward or runaway omegas. They signaled that the omega couldn’t be trusted and anyone who saw a collared omega wandering was legally obligated to turn them in. They were lined with vibranium so even if on the off chance the rogue omega left Wakanda the collar wouldn’t be able to be taken off unless the alpha who collared them willed it.

 

T’Challa sighed in defeat. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if Erik punished Anai for his disobedience, so he sat still as she snapped the cold collar around his neck.

 

The clothes Erik had picked out for him were made of light fabric and were something suited more for lounging around. The shirt had a very low neckline and T’Challa knew Erik chose it specifically to show off his claiming mark.

 

When he finished dressing he turned to Anai. “Is he going to parade me around the country? Like some dog he has found?” He asked his voice tinged with anger.

 

Anai shook her head. “He only told me to bring you to the throne room when you were done getting dressed.” She replied shrugging.

 

T’Challa sighed “Let’s not keep our king waiting then.”

~

 

The walk to the throne room was silent.  And when they finally stood outside of the doors T’Challa could hear the murmur of the council.

 

Anai opened the doors and led him to the middle of the room where Erik sat slouched on the throne. Her duties done she bowed quickly and left, leaving T’Challa to face the stares of the council by himself. He focused his gaze on the throne. Erik was wearing all black, his muscles were outlined in the shirt he chose, he looked regal. And T'Challa hated himself for the wave of arousal that hit him at the sight.

 

“Come here” Erik commanded his hand gesturing to the spot to the left of him. T’Challa reluctantly walked over his stare hard as Erik motioned for him to kneel. He did so reluctantly and as soon as his knees touched the ground Erik began to talk.

 

“As you can see” Erik started voice booming. “I have not only claimed his father’s kingdom, but I have also claimed and pupped his father’s biggest secret. An omega heir…” He paused looking around. “And he thought he could beat me.”

 

T’Challa watched as the council talked among themselves. Many of them stared at him with pity. He knew they wouldn’t protest his treatment however. All of them were alphas and T’Challa knew how claimed omegas were treated under them.

 

After the shock of seeing a marked, and collared T’Challa wore off court proceeded as normal. And Erik found himself reaching out and petting his omega smiling to himself as T’Challa unconsciously leaned into his touch. _Good. He was learning._

T’Challa tried to pay attention but his focus kept wandering. He found himself staring aimlessly until it was announced that Okoye had what the king requested. strolled in with files and one of Shuri's medical tablets.

 

He watched as Erik signaled for her to be come in and watched glaring slightly as his friend handed over some files and one of Shuri's medical tablets, T'Challa was slightly curious to see Erik sent her to gather.

 

T’Challa knew his anger at Okoye was irrational. Since girlhood she had been loyal to Wakanda and he knew to her that as long as the king had Wakanda’s best interest at heart she wouldn’t go against him. Even if it meant turning a blind eye to her friends suffering.

 

Still that didn’t make the sting of her betrayal lighten and T’Challa couldn’t bear to look her in the eye.

 

“My King.” She said her eyes focused on Erik. “I have gathered everything you asked for.” Erik nodded and flipped through the papers and turned on the tablet.

 

“I want you to take my omega to the gardens.” Erik commanded. “He needs some sun.” He finished not looking up from what he was reading.

 

T’Challa released a soft sigh. His knees ached as he slowly pushed himself up to a standing position. He waited for Okoye to walk first and then slowly followed her relieved to be leaving the throne.

 

~

 

The walk to the garden was full of tension, and T’Challa could feel Okoye glancing at him every so often. As if she had something to say.

 

“What?” T’Challa said after feeling her look over at him for the tenth time. “I know you have something to say and you were never one to hold your tongue around me. So, what?”

 

He glanced ahead looking at the birds fly around a neatly manicured bush.

 

“T’Challa…” Okoye started. “I am not proud of my role in…this” She gestured to the collar that sat around his neck.  

 

T’Challa snorted, “It cannot be helped now.” He said turning to face her his sad brown eyes meeting her solemn ones.

 

“You are in a position of power.” Okoye continued ignoring the way T’Challa’s face scrunched with confusion

 

“What power do you see in this?” He asked. “in laying down and having to _submit_  to a man who spent his whole life fantasizing about murdering me?”

 

Okoye sucked her teeth lightly. “He will protect you. More importantly he will _listen_ to you.” She started. “Your whole life you were taught to ignore what you were, that you were less than because you were an omega. It was never my place to speak against our king your father. But now I feel I must.” She gently laid a hand on his arm. “As an omega you have a power over alphas us betas wish we had. He will consider you his equal in due time because you are mated he will see you as an extension of himself. The fact that you are carrying his cub helps even more. He won’t hurt you.” She finished waiting for her friend and charge to respond.

 

“Hurt me.” T’Challa muttered. “It never mattered to me if he hurt me. When I confronted Zuri after first running into him while trying to stop Klaw from escaping I knew nothing good would come from this. And I was prepared. My father committed an evil against him one that shaped his whole life, and I was prepared to face the consequences he avoided with death.” He finished.

 

They sat in silence.

 

“I didn’t ever picture myself having cubs” T’Challa said after the silence became too much picking off a flower from a bush. “I figured that maybe I’d marry but even if I didn’t, whatever children Shuri had I’d claim as my heirs.” He picked a petal off of it and let it fall to the ground. “I was deluding myself”

Okoye placed a hand on his shoulder as they both sat watching the clouds go by.

 

~

 

Shuri, former Queen Ramonda, Everett and Nakia sat on a private plane in silence.

 

What could be said? Shuri glanced at her mother who had finally fell asleep. The shock of losing her husband and then her oldest child took a toll on her and it was as if she aged twelve years in a matter of days.

 

Shuri sighed softly. In a matter of days, she lost her father, her brother, and her home _. Isn’t it funny how things change?_ She thought bitterly as she fidgeted with her Kimoyo bracelet.

 

Perhaps if she got a glimpse of one of T’Challa’s last messages to her she could sleep. She had been scrolling through old holo-messaged when suddenly an alert caught her eye.

 

**PRINCE RECOVERED FROM RIVER! PRINCE T’CHALLA SECRET OMEGA NOW BONDED TO KING ERIK (N’JADAKA)!**

 

Shuri gasped and caught the attention of Everett and Nakia who quickly rushed to her looking in shock at the article projecting from her bracelet.

 

“He’s alive?” Nakia asked. Her voice of a mix of emotions. Everett coughed and looked at them both with a sympathetic gaze before saying.

 

“But to Killmonger?” He didn’t have to say much more. They all knew what he was capable of.

 

“My brother.” She started her voice full of emotion. “We have to save him.” She whispered throwing cautious glances at her sleeping mother. As Nakia and Everett began to chart where they would land.

 

Shuri felt just a sliver of hope run through her. T’Challa survived, and there was a chance she’d see him again.

 

“I’m coming for you brother.” She whispered before closing her eyes and sending a prayer to the ancestors to keep her brother safe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to eternusmysterium for editing this chapter for me!
> 
> ~
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy

After spending a couple of hours in the garden, the sun had begun to set, T’Challa and Okoye began to leave the garden when they noticed Erik standing at the entrance.

 

“You can go,” he said to Okoye, his gaze steady on T’Challa.

 

T’Challa watched as Okoye’s figure left the garden before turning to stare warily at Erik, who stalked towards him, closing the distance between the,.

 

“Show me around,” Erik commanded. T’Challa raised a brow but relented and began to walk slowly, making sure Erik was in step with him as he pointed out various fruit trees and bushes containing his favorite flowers.

 

Erik stared as his omega guided him through the gardens. T’Challa was beautiful like this. It was like he was in his zone and Erik took the time to admire the beauty his omega radiated.

 

A comfortable silence fell between them as they continued to stroll through the garden.

 

“My father used to tell me that Wakanda has the most beautiful sunsets,” Erik said, interrupting the silence. “He always said one day he’d bring me here to see.”

 

Erik sat on a bench that stood in between two large trees, watching as T’Challa continued to idly picked at the flowers.

 

“What do you think would’ve happened if he had bought me here?” he asked watching as T’Challa paused, throwing a considering glance his way.

 

“You are of royal blood,” He stated, walking to sit beside Erik. “If your father had brought you, you might’ve grown up here. Perhaps alongside me.”

 

He paused slightly before continuing his thought “But you have to know, I didn’t find out about my father’s actions that night until after the confrontation with Klaue.”

 

From the corner of his eye, T’Challa could see Erik tensing. “I confronted Zuri about it after arriving back home. And for the first time I was disgusted with him, my father, and my country. Killing a traitor, is something I could understand…” He paused, turning to a steely-faced Erik, “But to leave a child there, all alone in the world to fester, to wonder why is unacceptable.”

 

T’Challa reached out and touched Erik’s arm, “My father once told me that it’s hard for a good man to be king and I had always puzzled over that. He was a king, and a good father, but the situation turned him into a bad man.”

 

Erik snorted. “There’s no such thing as a good or bad man, princess. There’s only men who get caught and men who don’t."

 

T’Challa turned his attention to the sunset, “If it had been my decision, …I would have taken you with me regardless of what your father may or may not have done. There is no sin great enough to cast the punishment upon a child.”

 

Erik made a sound of agreement and reached over to touch T’Challa’s neck, fingers idly caressing at his claiming mark.

 

~

The next day T’Challa found himself being guided by Okoye to his sister’s lab, feeling anxiety rushing through his body. With the advanced medical technology his sister had helped pioneer, he would soon have solid proof he that he was pupped. If he was honest with himself, he wasn’t certain of what scared him the most:confronting his omega nature or, being confronted with proof of Erik's ownership over him.

 

Both were daunting and T’Challa wished he had more time to come to terms with what was happening to him.

 

Entering Shuri’s lab was surreal. T’Challa found himself glancing to his left as if he were expecting to see her hunched over her newest creation. He sighed softly, walking to the table and running a hand over it. He missed her, and hoped wherever she was, that she was with their mother and safe.

 

T’Challa’s attention was soon diverted to Erik's abrupt entrance followed closely by a beta doctor. He and Erik made brief eye contact before T’Challa was directed to lay down on the cool examination table. He watched with barely hidden interest as the technology scanned over him.

 

It didn’t take long for the examination to end and, within a couple of minutes, the doctor had the results beaming from his Kimoyo beads.

 

“Congratulations are in order to you and your omega” The doctor announced after a brief moment of silence. “Consort T’Challa is indeed pupped. We won’t see the pup for several weeks but my suggestion would be to make sure he avoids stress.”

 

T’Challa zoned out after that and watched with glazed eyes as Erik and the doctor continued to talk as if he weren’t in the room.

 

After their conversation was over, Erik directed Okoye to show the doctor out as he sat in a chair beside the examination table.

 

T’Challa opened his mouth as if to say something but found that his body would not cooperate.

 

What was there to say?

 

 

~

 

When their plane landed in New York, Everett ushered the three of them into one of his safe houses. A place where they’d be untraceable and safe, at least by American standards.

 

They had yet to tell Ramonda about T’Challa's situation  and, honestly, Shuri did not know how her mother would handle the news. True, her mother would be happy to know that her first born was alive, but would that happiness be overshadowed by the fact that T’Challa is bound to the usurper?

 

Shuri didn’t know. And she didn’t have time to ponder, her mother knew something amiss. If her inquisitive gaze was anything to go by, Shuri knew she couldn’t wait much longer to tell her mother.

 

So after eating a much needed meal, Shuri guided her mother to a scarcly decorated room that only held a bed, a night table and a lamp, and gently sat beside her.

 

There was a heavy silence between them as Shuri tried to gather herself.

 

“Mother,” She said her voice taking on an uncharacteristic serious tone. Shuri did not know how to verbalize what she had to say, so she showed her instead, turning on her Kimoyo beads to the story.

 

She watched as her mother read over the headline. Countless emotions flashed over her mother’s face before it settled on shock.

 

“My T’Challa,” She whispered to herself, turning to her daughter with tears in her eyes.

 

Her mother’s hand gripped hers tightly.

 

“We are going to get him back” Shuri said, hoping that if she repeated it enough, it would become true even though both knew the fate of bonded omegas.

 

Being a beta, Shuri never thought much about life commitments. Bonds made by betas could easily be broken, but bonds made between alphas and omegas last forever. There were numerous studies about the effects which followed the death of an alpha or omega life mate they always ended  with the surviving partner dying

 

A soft knock on the door interrupted Shuri’s thoughts. It was Nakia, followed by Everett.

 

Her face conveyed the sadness they all felt. “We have to plan,” She said as she stood in front of them her arms crossed. “We have to figure out how we are going to kill Killmonger,”

 

Shuri scrunched her face up in displeasure. “Kill him?” She repeated. “T’Challa would _die_ ” Shuri pointed out.

 

Anger flashed across Nakia’s face. “I do not believe they are bonded,” She stated firmly.

 

Shuri watched as Everett’s brows rose in surprise before speaking. “Erik Killmonger is a very strong alpha, and I don’t think an omega of any sort could resist submitting to him.”

 

Nakia sucked her teeth, “You do not know T’Challa the way I do. I refuse to believe that vile man formed any type of bond with him.”

 

Shuri shook her head, “If they are truly bonded we cannot kill Erik. And even if they aren’t, if he can be captured, then he can stand trial.”

 

The room fell into an awkward silence. And Shuri could feel the sadness radiating off of her mother. Gripping her mother's hand tightly she turned her attention to Everett and quietly asked.

 

“So, what do you Americans do in situations like these?”

 

~


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to eternusmysterium for editing this chapter for me!
> 
> ~
> 
> Also enter W'Kabi 0.0

W’kabi knew what it was like to be alone. 

 

He had been alone ever since that fateful day when Klaue came and slaughtered his parents. It was difficult but, throughout that time he was able to lean on his closest friends, T’Challa and Okoye.

 

His friendship with T’Challa started before his parents were killed but he’d be lying if he didn’t admit that their death pushed the playmates into almost a brother-like relationship. They had been close, even with W’Kabi’s annoyance at T’Chaka for failing to capture or kill Klaue.

 

W’Kabi expected more from T’Challa. However, when his friend admitted to Klaue slipping through his fingers, that was the last straw. He wasn’t some  _pacifist_ like T’Challa; he wanted action and results. If siding with T’Challa’s unknown power-hungry cousin brought him that, then so be it.

 

W’Kabi wasn’t expecting the fallout.

 

After T’Challa’s perceived death, Okoye handed back all the gifts he gave her, including his mother’s bonding ring. 

 

He was shocked.

 

They had been courting for so long, and with Klaue dead, he was finally ready to marry her.  To have her refuse him  _hurt_ and he demanded to know why as they stood outside the rhino pens. 

 

With sad eyes, she said that she couldn’t trust him and W’Kabi felt furious.

 

She couldn’t trust him? He did what was best for Wakanda; he helped remove T’Challa who was a weak ruler, unsuited for the throne and had been essential in replacing him with someone who was. Yet she couldn’t trust _him_?

 

Ridiculous. 

 

In the end, Okoye couldn’t even stand to look him in the eye. She was disgusted with the choices made by the man she loved.

 

 W’Kabi watched as the beta gathered herself. 

 

“It wouldn’t have worked out between us anyway,” she decided finally. 

 

W’Kabi snorted and watched as Okoye reached out and pet the rhino that came up to her. His eyes trailed her movement for a couple of seconds before demanding an explanation, “Give me a reason. A real reason why, Okoye, and I’ll let this go.” ~~~~

Would he really let this go? Probably not. He’d find out the cause of her vexation and then he’d fix it.   

 

“We grew up together,” she started, turning her attention back to him. “If anyone asked who I knew best in this life before all of this, without a doubt, I would’ve answered you and T’Challa.” She crossed her arms over her chest, continuing, “But after the challenge, I looked to you with mourning in my eyes and saw satisfaction in yours.  How can you stand there, with a smirk on your face, as your childhood friend who loved you, who cared for you, was thrown over a cliff to his certain death?” 

 

W’Kabi shook his head in disbelief.  All of this over a  _look_?  He countered with questions of his own, “What would you have had me do, Okoye?  You would rather I grieve over a friend whose father constantly disappointed me - after T’Challa himself also did the same?”

 

Okoye glared at him, repeating angrily, “You think T’Challa ‘ _disappointed_ ’ you?  You want to know the truth about your father’s death?” The question came with a cruel expression shifting over her face.

 

She didn’t wait for him to reply, “T’Challa’s father may have been lax in catching and killing Klaue but it is the father of our current sovereign ruler that you should hate.” Okoye’s mouth curled into a callous sneer, “For it was his father who led Klaue into Wakanda to steal vibranium and murder anyone in his way.”

 

Okoye watched with little satisfaction as W’Kabi winced, staring at her in shock. 

 

The truth hurts.

 

~

 

Shuri watched as Everett rubbed his face. He was at a loss for words, she could tell.

 

“Normally, I’d be reporting this to my superiors and we would send a team to take Killmonger out,” he admitted, glancing at the three of them. 

 

Nakia scoffed, “You Americans and your guns against Wakanda’s finest?” Nakia shook her head. “That would never work,” she said, crossing her arms. 

 

Shuri felt her mother squeeze her hand.  “What can we do?” Ramonda questioned.

 

Shuri bit her lip, “We’d have to return but flying in is out of the question. That brute knows we escaped but I don’t think he knows we are aware of their bond.” 

 

Shuri ignored Nakia’s snort and looked at her mother, “If I could get to a lab, or if I had access to a  _good computer,_  I might be able to make some adjustments to our kimoyo beads,” she said, gesturing to herself, her mom and Nakia. 

 

“I could arrange it so they don’t trigger a security notification on land when we pass through the barrier,” she finished, glancing at Everett who reluctantly nodded. 

 

“I’ll see what I can do,” he said before excusing himself from the room.

 

 A heavy silence fell between the remaining three, a myriad of opposing emotions clouding Nakia’s thoughts. 

 

She felt conflicted. 

 

Her and T’Challa didn’t work out, for numerous reasons. Yet, she couldn’t help but feel a piercing ache at the thought of T’Challa being bonded to Erik forever. It was ridiculous; she never expected for T’Challa to wait for her. Nakia herself didn’t wait when it came to finding other lovers _,_  but for him to possibly be in something so life-altering and not with her hurt Nakia more than she cared to admit.

 

“I can only thank the ancestors that my son is alive,” Ramonda said softly, gazing at Nakia. “This bond presents a problem. If we can’t kill N’Jadaka, we can at least take T’Challa away.”

 

Ramonda watched with sympathetic eyes as Nakia’s face flashed with anger, “It wouldn’t matter if we took him away.”  Her voice deepened slightly with rage, “That farce of a bond being forced on him will have twisted his mind by the time we get there. The T’Challa I... the T’Challa we knew may not exist anymore.” 

 

Shuri frowned at Nakia, imploring, “Do not say that!” Her voice rose with conviction, knowing one thing for certain, “My brother is strong! If anyone could survive, it is him.” 

 

 

Nakia allowed for the statement to sink in, to remind her of T’Challa’s quiet but ever-present resolve.  She sighed quietly, wishing she could be as hopeful as Shuri was of her brother, “Let’s hope so.”

 

 

~

 

The next morning T’Challa was led by two Dora Milaje to the dining room where, to his surprise, Erik sat. 

 

He had gotten used to eating in the bedroom and he had never actually shared a meal with his  _mate_.

 

Weird. 

 

It couldn’t be helped.  T’Challa knew that alphas had an almost compulsive need to access everything about their omegas’ lives, to  _know_ and _control._ It was something that would only become more prevalent as his pregnancy continued. 

 

T’Challa sat in the chair to Erik’s right and watched as the alpha piled his plate with fresh fruit, meat, and a slice of unbuttered bread. 

 

“Eat,” Erik commanded, observing T’Challa closely as he began to lift pieces of food to his mouth. 

 

“We should talk about what is expected of you now,” Erik stated as he picked at his plate. “You are to eat three meals a day, and snack in between.  I have already informed the cooks of what you can and can’t eat.  If I find that you are starving yourself or doing anything to cause harm to our pup, I’ll lock you up until it’s born.” 

 

T’Challa squinted at Erik, but Erik ignored his look and continued.

 

“I’m moving you ~~in~~ to my rooms; it is inconvenient for me to go to the other side of the palace when I want to be with you. You won’t be confined to my rooms but wherever you go, Okoye will escort you.” 

 

Erik paused, watching as T’Challa’s face lit up at the idea of being able to move throughout the palace as he wished. 

 

“Make no mistake  _T’Challa,_ if you try to escape, you will be punished and anyone who assists you will be killed,” he said, voice taking on a casual tone as if he were talking about the weather. 

 

T’Challa nodded, voice soft, “I understand, Erik.” 

 

Erik smirked, reaching over to rub T’Challa’s wrist. 

 

“I’m glad we have an understanding.”

 

The rest of their meal was completed in comfortable silence.

 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll enjoy! I know T'Challa and Erik are barely in this one but next chapter will be fully them.


	7. Chapter 7

After obtaining permission from Erik to roam freely, the first place T’Challa decided to visit were Shuri’s rooms. He missed his sister dearly. Being in her rooms, he could find temporary comfort in her lingering scent; could pretend she was there.

  
  
Okoye stood at the door watching him as he went through his sister’s belongings. Finally, with a frown, she asked, “What are you looking for? You have to know Erik ordered all weapons to be cleaned out of here.”

  
  
T’Challa shook his head. “I’m not looking for a weapon,” he muttered, searching her desk. “But her extra Kimoyo bracelets. She had several to test improvements on. If I can find oneperhaps I could send her a message. Let her know I’m okay,” he said, fully focused on his task.

  
  
Okoye sighed, “I will check her sitting room.”

  
  
They searched in silence for several minutes before T’Challafinally found what he was looking for. Quickly, he slipped the bracelet on and waited impatiently for it to turn on. Once it was running, he hurriedly typed a message to Shuri and sent it, heart pounding in his ears.

  
  
T'Challa let out a sigh of relief as his message was successfully delivered. He powered the beads off and returned them where they had been found, deciding they would be safer there.

  
  
“Okoye,” he called to his friend and guard. He didn’t have to wait long as she made an immediate reappearance. “I am ready to leave.”

  
  
They left the room quickly, heavy silence between them.  
  
~

  
Erik sent Anai to invite T’Challa for lunch and T’Challa’s curiosity was instantly piqued.

  
  
It was an invite, not a summons. The fact that he now had the option to say ‘no’ made T’Challa want to go just to discover what Erik had in store for him.

  
  
So he did.

  
  
He followed Anai down the hall, expecting she would take him to the dining room where they usually had their meals. Instead, she guided him outside to one of the large terraces overlooking Wakanda.  


Erik sat in the middle of a vast embroidered blanket, surrounded by ample, soft pillows. On the blanket, surrounding him, was an array of carefully placed meats and fruits, along with large pitchers of freshly squeezed juice. Flowers like the ones T’Challa picked in the garden not long ago were scattered decoratively over the blanket.   


The arrangement was beautiful, T’Challa reluctantly admitted to himself. The aesthetics and Erik made an inviting combination.  


Erik gestured to the beautifully decorated pillows beside him,“Come sit.” His voice was soft, as if expecting rejection. T’Challa approached carefully, mindful of the flowers at his feet.  
  
“

You did all of this for me?” T’Challa asked, Erik smirking in return.

  
  
“I want to make sure you’re eating right. You look like you could benefit from the sun, too,” Erik said, before stretching out on the soft blanket.

  
  
T’Challa nodded and reached for a piece of meat. “I appreciate being given a choice,” he said before placing the food in his mouth. “But, I’m curious. What would you have done had I rejected your invitation?”

  
  
Erik paused to think.

  
  
“I probably would’ve found you and made you eat. Then, I would’ve asked what held your attention.” Erik shrugged. “I probably would have been pissed off.”

  
  
The unspoken hypothetical consequences of his ire brought a brief silence upon them.

  
  
“I’m glad you decided to eat with me,” Erik added, filling his own plate with food. “It would be nice if we got along. I don’t want our future cubs seeing us fight.”

  
  
Erik tried not to smirk as T’Challa glanced at him. 

  
“Cubs?” T’Challa repeated, as if the thought of having more never occurred to him. 

  
“I was an only child and after I lost my father, I was alone. My mom was barely there and all I had was myself. If anything were to happen to us, I don’t want our cub to be alone. Plus,” Erik paused with a smug grin on his face. “You never know. I could’ve given you twins.”

  
  
T’Challa snorted, “I doubt we’d be able to deal with one.” 

  
Erik laughed and the sound caught T’Challa off guard. It held no malice or trace of his usual mocking arrogance; allowing T’Challa a rare glimpse at what was under the surface. Unaware of his mate’s scrutinizing eyes, Erik continued, “Yeah, I can’t wait. It’ll be nice having a family again.”

  
T’Challa nodded, thoughts shifting to his sister. He hoped that she received his message and that, even if she remained troubled, she would be soothed by the fact that he was alive.

  
  
~  
  
T’Challa’s meal with Erik took longer than expected. Afterward,they sat lounging in the sun in comfortable silence.

  
  
When a Dora Milaje came and announced that W’Kabi was requesting an audience with Erik in the throne room, T’Challafelt his stomach drop. He watched Erik rise from his seat and leave, presumably to meet W’Kabi.

  
  
He hadn’t seen his old friend since he brought Erik to usurp thethrone and he hadn’t even begun to sort out how he felt about him.

  
  
Part of him was angry. Angry that his friend lost faith in him and that someone, who he thought he knew, would turn against him so swiftly. This anger could easily be resolved if he understoodwhy W’Kabi did what he did.

  
  
Part of him was sad. He knew what it was like to lose a parent, and he could empathize clearly. T’Challa could also understand the quest for vengeance and the need to make things right through death.

  
  
What T’Challa couldn’t understand, however, is how he hadn't recognized the willingness to betray anyone in W’Kabi. He failed to perceive how deep W’Kabi’s anger ran with his father until Erik appeared in their lives. 

  
How could he have known? W’Kabi never mentioned it during their numerous discussions about Klaue.   


T’Challa foolishly believed he knew him.   


It was becoming clear that there was no one T’Challa really knew.  
  
~  
  
When Erik received word that W’Kabi wanted a word with him,he was curious but not worried. There was no one in Wakanda that could overpower him at the moment.

  
  
Erik stalked to throne and once he was seated and comfortable,he gestured for the Dora Milaje to allow W’Kabi inside.

  
  
W’Kabi’s calm stride was a deadly contrast from the fury burning in his eyes.

 

_Interesting_  
  
~  
  
T’Challa sulked outside for another hour, finding little comfort in the afternoon sun while Okoye guarded from the doors.

  
  
T’Challa stretched and decided it was time to go in. He stood and greeted Okoye briefly before walking indoors, knowing she would follow. They were on their slow journey to the rooms which he and Erik now shared when he bumped into a familiar face.

  
  
W’Kabi.

  
  
T’Challa opened his mouth reflexively to apologize before snapping it shut and shooting a glare at his one-time friend.

  
  
He stepped back, not wanting to be too close. Voice laced heavily with sarcasm, he asked, “Are you having fun bowing to your new king?” He looked on with satisfaction as W’Kabi flinched, clearly uneasy under his fixed gaze.

  
  
W’Kabi said nothing. Instead, his eyes focused on Okoye’s figure behind T’Challa.

  
  
W’Kabi appeared hurt, T’Challa noted, and briefly wondered what had transpired between the two. He made a metal note to ask Okoye once the two were alone again.

  
  
“It seems,” W’Kabi started directing his attention back to T’Challa. “That the whole royal family has had some part in the death of mine.”

  
T’Challa gave W’Kabi an assessing look, somewhat curious,“Who told you?” 

  
W’Kabi glowered at him, “You knew?” The realization made his blood boil, more so when T’Challa offered a nonchalant shrugbefore giving an actual answer.

  
  
“I was made aware of what happened after Erik released Klaue from his temporary prison,” T’Challa admitted, knowing nothing he said would calm his former friend. He couldn’t resist egging him on, “But when was I to tell you that it was his father who led Klaue in to steal vibranium and kill those in his way? Before I lost the challenge or after, while I floated in the lake somewhere between life and death?”

  
T'Challa met his old friend’s gaze, noting that his eyes held nothing but outrage.

  
  
The silence was tense and when Okoye made it clear she had nothing to add, T’Challa decided to continue to his destination. 

  
They entered his and Erik’s room and he gestured for Okoye to sit. She didn’t, choosing instead to stand before him, face carefully blank. 

  
“You didn’t speak a word to him,” T’Challa noted. “He looked at you, but said nothing. What happened between the two of you?”

  
  
Okoye sighed, “He is foreign to me. I don’t recognize him anymore. When I thought you dead I looked to him for comfortand instead found satisfaction. W’Kabi isn’t the man I fell in love with.”

  
She paused, then, “Even if I could overlook all of that, we are too different. He needs time to heal, to find himself. His entirelife has been spent on waiting for Klaue to be captured and killed. Now that he is dead, what else does he have to live for?” 

  
T’Challa offered no reply. The very concept of W’Kabi was shrouded in shadows, leaving T’Challa with nothing to offer Okoye as comfort.

  
“I thought we were close, like brothers, but now I know the truth. We were close because I was a means to an end,” he said softly.

  
Okoye sighed and sat beside him. She said nothing for amoment, letting her eyes wander.

  
  
“I told him about Erik’s father in a fit of rage,” she admitted. “I wanted him to hurt, to know what it was like to be betrayed by someone you trust. It didn’t feel good.”

  
  
T’Challa reached out sympathetically. “Things done in anger never do.”  
  
~  
  
Across the globe, Shuri’s bracelet beeped.

  
  
It was almost midnight and her mother had long since gone to bed, leaving Shuri alone in Everett’s office room. Shuri had been forging documents when her bracelet beeped again.

  
  
She glanced at it briefly in confusion before tapping it to view the message, gasping at what she saw.

  
  
A message in the silly code she and T’Challa had invented when she was younger. It was brief, but it made her smile.

  
  
_I am alive. Do not worry, sister._

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! I can't wait to write more.


End file.
